Decubiertos
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Ninguno llegó a imaginar quiénes serían en realidad los grandes héroes enmascarado de paris. Hasta que un incidente los llevó a quedar descubiertos. #LadyNoir #Adrianette


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen sino a Thomas Astruc. Yo los utilizo para diversión.

 _._

 _._

 _. -_ indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado._ –

—indica tiempo actual-

—"Indica pensamientos".-

 **1**

Cuando la situación es adversa

Y la esperanza poca,

Las determinaciones drásticas

Son las más seguras.

 _Tito Livio, historiador romano._

— Bienvenidos al tercer aniversario de la llegada de Lady Bug y Chat Noir a París. –anunciaba el alcalde con gran entusiasmo mientras los dos héroes aparecían en una dramática pose de acción. Ella sobre la espalda del felino agitando su yoyó en el aire siendo así, recibidos con mucho entusiasmo por todo el público.

— Muchas gracias Señor alcalde. –agradeció la azabache.

— Es un honor contar con su presencia. –alago el alcalde.

— El honor es todo nuestro, ¿verdad, Bugaboo? –preguntó el felino haciendo que la heroína sonriera con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Claro, Chat. -aseguró la ojo azul con una linda sonrisa.

Todos gritaban eufóricos y felices por sus héroes.

— ¿Lo estas grabando Alya? -preguntó con desesperación un chico de tez marrón con unos audífonos reposando en su cuello.

— Si Nino, esto va para mi _LadyBlogg. -_ afirmó la castaña con una linda sonrisa.

— Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde se metieron Adrien y Marinette? -inquirió con algo de extrañeza hacia horas que habían dicho ir al "baño" y no volvían.

— No, pero se están perdiendo de esto. -espetó el chico con una sonrisa saludando a sus héroes.

— Muchas gracias por estar hoy aquí con nosotros Lady Bug y Chat Noir. -se despidió el alcalde de ambos chicos para ser el primero en marcharse.

— Bugaboo es hora de irnos. -guiño el ojo a la chica mientras sus miráculous emitían un pitido.

— Tienes razón gatito. -así ambos se despidieron de todo su ferviente público y se marcharon.

—Pero nos habían prometido una sesión de fotos. -habló con decepción un chico del público mientras miraba marcharse a ambos héroes.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una oscura habitación que era dramáticamente iluminada por una ventana que se abría lentamente dejando ver a un hombre rodeado de miles de mariposas.

—Ese es el dulce olor de la decepción—tomo a una mariposa entre sus manos—, ve pequeño akuma. -y la mariposa se volvió negra y voló en busca de su presa.

— Mi nombre es Papillón y te doy la oportunidad de ir por tu sección de fotografías a cambio me traerás los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, Photoman(No soy buena con los nombres de los villanos).

— Será un placer, Papillón.

.

.

.

— Ya no mas maldades pequeño akuma. -habló ella con una linda sonrisa dando por terminada su batalla. Chocando sus manos el bichito y el felino festejando una victoria más ambos se despidieron al escuchar un pitido proveniente de sus miraculous así cada uno marchándose antes de quedar al descubierto delante de su compañero.

Una vez que su transformación terminó ella se encontraba sobre el techo de su casa así que entró a su casa mientras se acercaba a su cama le entregó una galleta a Tikki.

— Qué día tan agotador. -habló mientras se dejaba caer en la mullida cama.

— Ni que lo digas Marinette. -aseguró la Kwami.

— ¡Marinette! -Le habló su madre desde abajo—. Tienes visitas.

— ¡Ya voy! -contestó al instante para mirar a Tikki algo extrañada.

Al bajar se encontró con la persona que menos imaginó le fuera a visitar.

— Hola Marinette. -Saludo el rubio.

— Adrien, qué sorpresa. —Le sonrió con nerviosismo—. Ven vamos. -y lo guió escaleras arriba directo a su habitación.

— Marinette..., yo..., yo quiero..., ¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? -el rubio se le había subido el color carmín a sus mejillas.

La peliazul estaba sin dar crédito a lo que el ojiverde le decía. —¿Hablas en serio?

Él asintió—. Si no quieres yo..., yo no me molestaré.

Marinette sonrió estaba que se moría por dentro pero se había prometido a ella misma dejar de lado su inseguridad delante del rubio y hasta ahora le estaba funcionando muy bien.

— Me encantaría ¿A que hora? -preguntó con entusiasmo.

Al rubio se le iluminó la cara con la sonrisa que le dedicó a la azabache.

— Paso por ti a las seis ¿Está bien?

— A las seis será perfecto.

Ambos se despidieron ella le acompañó hasta la puerta despidiéndose de él para después al cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta sus dos padres la observaban pidiendo una explicación.

— ¿Amigo tuyo Mari? -preguntó su madre.

— Así es. -respondió con gran entusiasmo.

— A mi me parece que es algo más. -sonrió su madre viendo a su hija con las mejillas rosadas.

Su padre no dijo nada lo prefería mejor así.

Después de cenar ella se subió a descansar sin duda mañana sería un día estupendo para ella.

 **¡Tada!**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **¡Este es el regalo de cumpleaños de** **Kokone_Taisho07** **!**

 **¡Felicidades!**

 **Sayonara RT**


End file.
